


Midnight Verge

by Cosmos_0n_Crazy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Smut, cuddling under stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_0n_Crazy/pseuds/Cosmos_0n_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is a great boyfriend, he know how to have a cute date night with Evan. Here is some cute cuddling under the stars and sexy times too. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Verge

Jonathan bundled the large blanket in his arms, peeking around the corner hallway to make sure the coast was clear before slinking out the back door to their patio and backyard. The brunet was trying to set up something while his boyfriend was busy editing his last video. The two had drifted apart within the past week, the duo had busied themselves making videos for YouTube in order to have some time off for the holidays. Jonathan padded down into the grass of the backyard where he had blown up a little swimming pool. Instead of water filled in it though, he had placed an array of pillows and other blankets in it, placing the little pool under the starry sky in their backyard, the pool would be a perfect place to stargaze and cuddle without the itchy grass or bugs crawling on them. 

Jon had spun back around after dropping off the last blanket and headed towards the kitchen to get some hot chocolate, he could still hear Evan upstairs, cursing about the video editing. 

 

With a small smile on his lips, he heated the milk and stirred in the cocoa to their favorite mugs, adding a splash of rum to their drinks Jonathan took the two mugs upstairs. He pushed open Evans door with his hips and poked his head in murmuring “Hey babe…” 

 

Evan was hunched over in his chair, legs crossed as he stared intently at the screen. His eyes flickered over to Jonathan and his shoulder slumped slightly, drawing in a deep breath and giving him a grin. “Hey man, what’s up?”

“You almost done?” Jonathan padded over and pressed a kiss to the asian’s forehead, setting both mugs down on the desk.

“Well, done for the night.” Evan grumbled as he rubbed his eyes “The last five minutes desynced and I’ve been trying to fix it.”

“Sounds rough, why don’t you close it up and finish it tomorrow. I got something to show you.” Jon murmured into Evans ear as his hands massaged his back, fingers digging into between his shoulder blades and relieving the tension built up. Evan practically melted in his hands “Mhm.” Evan sighed and closed his eyes, he leaned back a bit but felt himself being tugged out of his chair. Jon had grabbed the two mugs again and winked, holding one out for him to take “C'mon , it’s out in the backyard”

Evan took his mug in one hand, and Jonathan’s hand in the other, the two padded out to the backyard and Evan spotted the little blow up pool from the patio. He grinned widely seeing the pillows in it and laughed “Dude, you didn’t!”

“I did” Delirious beamed. He stepped into the pillow pool and sat down, patting beside him for Evan to join him. Evan plopped himself down next to his boyfriend, tilting his head back to look at the stars “It’s beautiful.” He hummed and sipped on his hot cocoa, feeling its warmth seep into him slowly. “I had a feeling you would like it.” Jon had piled up some pillows so the two could lean back and stargaze while drinking from their mugs. Evan cozied up next to him and sipped on his drink, he pulled a blanket over them to enjoy the starry night sky. “It’s so beautiful” Evan hummed to himself. Jon’s hand laid on his and he glanced to the burnet “Yea, you are”

Busting out laughing, Evan covered his mouth with a hand and Jonathan snickered back at him, he pulled the asian closer, still laughing and pressed a kiss to his cheek “You are such a fucking dork” Evan wheezed.

“The funniest dork!” Jonathan chimed as Evan cupped his face gingerly. And pressed a small kiss to his lips.

Jon smiled into the kiss, licking his lips as Evan pulled away and tasted the chocolate and rum. He hummed happily and they both looked back up at the stars, enjoying the quiet sounds of the night as they finished their drinks together.

 

Jon set the empty mugs on the outside of the blowup pool, throwing an arm around Evan and pulling him closer.

Evan smiled at him warmly as their lips meet, he tilted his head just a bit as Jon ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the chocolate and rum.

He felt warmth spread from his heart to his lips, courage dripped into his mind, he had been nestled snugly in between two pillows, but that was before Jonathan moaned into his mouth. A fire shot up his spine and suddenly he found himself sliding into Jons lap and pulling their lips together. Jonathan let his lips be parted and gave a slight moan as Evan explored his mouth with his tongue, fingers intertwining in Jons hair and he grinded down on him slowly.

Delirious’s back arched, Evan turned his train of thought into mush. The asians hands and their touching, grinding, hips was sparking a fire deep within him. He slid down the pillows and allowed Evan to hover over him, pulling back to stare hungrily at him with blown eyes filled with desire.

Jonathan wiggled underneath him, watching Evan peel off his shirt seductively and then over him to kiss him, feeling his own shirt being peeled over his head. As Evan’s lips trailed down Jonathan’s jaw and to his neck, he felt a finger at his belt. He chuckled as Evan gave a grunt of annoyance and helped him undo it, biting his lip cheekily as Evan discarded Jon’s pants hastily. “What?” Evan growled, his hands roamed up Delirious’s sides and raked back down, grinning as he arched his back, moaning out Evans name and stuttering out a response. “What do you want?” He asked grinding down on him again. “V-vanoss! F-fuck!” Jonathan curled his fingers in the blanket, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hmmm?” Evan said biting his neck and sucking it.

“J-ust.. Please! Fuck me!” He moaned out “Fuck me!”

“That can definitely be arranged…” Evan whispered as he shivered, watching Evan stand up He turned as if about to walk back to the house but Jonathan made a small noise, pulling out a little bottle of lube from under the pillows and slyly holding it out for him. “Should have figured you planned ahead. You needy bastard.” Evan snickered as he shucked off his own pants and boxers, slinking down down ontop of Jonathan, right in between his legs.

Evan popped open the lube, squeezing some out of the bottle, onto his fingers and letting a little bit drip down on Jon’s hole. Jonathan clenched at the cold liquid on his hole, his teeth grit and he made a slight grunt. Evan pressed his lips to the inside of Jon’s knee, whispering how good he was doing as he spread it on himself, moving in closer to Jon and circling his rim with one finger. He caught eyes with Jon, waiting until the brunet gave a slight nod before Evan slowly pushed the first finger in, down to the first knuckle. Jon squirmed, feeling weird at the cold intrusion, but wanting more. His head tilted back as Evan worked at him, trailing a line of little kisses down his jawline. Eventually he added a second finger and Delirious whinned, his back arched up at the intrusion and he warbled out “ah, F-uck!”

Evan chuckled and bit down on the other side of his neck, leaving a clear mark on him as Jon desperately grabbed his shoulders, nails digging in as he moaned out “Evaaaan, Fuuck! Evan please! Please Evan!” He begged and Evan added in a third finger, Delirious nearly snapped in half. His body froze up for a second as his mind blanked, the stars overhead flickered in and out of his visions as his mouth kept rambling on. The brunet’s nonsense chatter egging the asian to do more then toy with him. “Yeah?…” He purred “This has always been my favorite way of seeing you. Begging under me, just so needy for me to fill you…” Jonathan let out a little moan, grinding down into his finger in a slow rhythm.

Evan took this as his invitation, pulling out his fingers and pressing a small kiss to Jonathan’s nose. He hovered over Jon’s neck, letting out a soft, teasing breath before biting into him, taking the moment to also snap their hips together and ease himself fully inside.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Delirious groaned as he arched his back, hands clutching at Evan’s hips and holding hims there, practically shaking with pleasure.

He saw stars as Evan said “Oh fuck, Del, your so fucking hot… I love you”. The shorter male pulled out and slammed himself back in, feeling Jonathan’s nails run down his back.

Jonathan wound his legs around the asian’s waist and he locked his ankles together behind Evan’s back, grinding their hips together slowly. His words scrambled in his brain, and the sounds he made, oh the sounds… They were driving Evan to the border of insanity. His moans, that raspy voice, and the begging! 

Evan felt himself losing to the pleasure and that voice, he could feel how the taller brunet’s muscles bunched and relaxed again with every thrust under him, Jonathan was so close. But then again, so was he. He loved watching his expressions and the soft sounds of approval he made, asking him to go harder and faster, exposing his throat. 

Evan wanted to go against Jonathan’s wishes, wanting to slow down, he loved pushing the man to the brink of madness, but with the way Jonathan’s body twisted and arched, it was clear he was fighting his own release, Evan could feel himself losing it too. The heat pooled in his gut and he suppressed a whimper, hips faltering and losing rhythm. It didn’t help the Jonathan was clinging to him, arms around his neck and legs crossed at his waist, making soft moans in his ear, trying to let Evan know just how close he was. “S-shit….” He said breathlessly as Evan pulled out, only to thrust back in “i-Im s-So clo-close!”

Evan bit his lip, he tried to keep his hips steady hitting Jonathan’s prostate but with a chuckle and after another few rough thrusts he hit that bundle of nerves just enough to push Jonathan over the edge. The taller brunet tensed, his ankles digging into Evan’s back as he came, his release coating their stomachs.

Jonathan clenched tightly around him and after just a few more thrusts Evan was coming inside of him, a spasm rippled up his spine and his arms felt like jelly. He collapsed next to Del and let out a sigh, “Fuuuuck man…” He moaned out. Jon curled up next to him, pulling a blanket over them and saying “Ev, I love you.”

“Love you too, Jon.”

Jonathan pressed another light kiss to his forehead and they drifted off to sleep in each other’s embrace.

 

~-~

 

Evan winched as something cold hit his face, it startled him into consciousness and he jolted upright, resulting him in getting a face full of cold water. He sputtered and rubbed his eyes in confusion blinking them open to realize that it was the sprinklers that had turned on and woke him up with their cold spray under the early morning moon. He looked around and noted that they were both still naked outside in their backyard. A blush crept up his cheeks as he rolled over and tried to wake up Jonathan. “Jon” He yawned tapping on his shoulder “Hey man, we need to get up…” He felt the sprinkler rain down on him once more and winced at the cold water.

“Ah! Shit!” Delirious cursed as the cold hit his face, the cold kickstarting his heart and jumping him into alertness. Evan shook his shoulder and said “Grab the pillows dofus!”

The brunet cackled and grabbed an armful of blankets and pillows before darting towards the safety of their dry patio. Evan was right behind him with the rest of the blankets. He grinned watching a naked Jon curse at the water in his still groggy and tired state, and stumble to the patio. Evan was right behind him, laughing all the way as Jonathan swung open the door to their house and collapsed on the floor with an undignified huff, landing with the blankets and pillows around him. Rubbing his weary eyes Evan smirked at his grumpy boyfriend and said “What a refreshing way to wake up.”

“Shut the fuck up” Jonathan laughed playfully punching him, and then laying back in the heap of pillows.

“Make me bitch” Evan said dropping his pillows to flop down beside him, curling his cold toes under Jon’s legs, making him squirm and wrapping his arms around his neck to sprinkle kisses where little water droplets were on his boyfriend’s face.

“You’re fucking freezing, oh my god, why do Canadians have snow instead of blood in their veins?” Jon whinned

Evan laughed and pulled himself closer.

“Well, I could warm you up too” Jonathan grinned as he pushed Evan down into the blankets and rolled ontop of him.

“Can’t wait” He smirked and threaded his fingers in Delirious’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr Page: http://border-to-insanity.tumblr.com/


End file.
